Hunters
by LozzaBaby
Summary: Sam and Dean meet someone that knows about the Supernatural. And she ends up joining them for the hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Hunters 

**Hey Everyone. I'm sorry if this story sucks, this is my first attempt at a Supernatural story. So bare with me. Comments and Suggestions are welcome. Thanks.**

**I do not own the show, or the boys. But I wouldn't mind having Jensen to myself.**

I groaned and opened my eyes only to find out that I was in unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up too fast and gasped at the sudden pain I felt. "Shouldn't have done that." I muttered through clenched teeth. "Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud.

"Your in our motel room." An attractive young man said coming into my viewing range.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked standing up.

"I'm Dean." He said flashing me a grin. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Melissa… Ok Dean, if that's really your name. Why am I here then?"

"My brother Sam and I brought you back here, you got hurt fighting off a werewolf, you were doing fine but when we showed up it flung you into the wall of the cave and you were knocked unconscious."

"So you're a hunter?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded. "My brother and I both are."

"So did you at least kill it? I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, got that sucker right in the heart." He said laughing.

"Good. Well thanks for everything but I should go." I said starting to walk towards the door.

"No please stay. At least until Sam gets back." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Sam has gone to get fresh bandages. The ones we put on you earlier need to be changed." He said pointing to my arm.

I looked down and noticed that blood was starting to seep through the bandage. "Oh, well thanks, but I'm quite capable of doing that myself."

"No one can change a bandage by themselves and especially not with one hand." He said staring at me.

"Well I'm not most people." I said turning towards the door again.

"Probably not." He said. "But you need help, so I'm sorry…"

I stopped and faced him once more. "Sorry for what?" I asked amused.

"For this." He said crossing the room and reaching me within seconds. He kicked my legs out from under me.

"Ouch!" I yelled as my back connected with the hard floor. Suddenly he was leaning over me and laughing.

I glared up at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you, you have to wait til Sam gets back so that we can help you."

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Yeah it is." He answered still laughing

"Well for starters I don't think being knocked to the ground is helping me all that much and I don't think it was funny either!" I said staring at him.

"Oh I did!" he said.

"Yeah? Laugh at this then." I head butted him and punched him in the stomach as he fell back. He landed on his back just as I had done. As soon as he was down, I leaped over and straddled him. "Somehow I don't think I am the one who needs help!" I exclaimed laughing at his predicament.

"You know if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." He said grinning at me.

I laughed and got up. "You are such a perv." I said offering him a hand so that he could get up.

Just then the door opened and a taller but still very attractive man walked in. "Hey Sammy. What took you so long?" Dean asked grabbing onto my hand and pulling himself off the floor.

"I had to get bandages and food for us." He said holding up the bags as proof. "I have been gone for 20 minutes, come back and find you on the floor. What have you guys been doing exactly?" he asked looking at me, then at Dean and back to me again.

"Nothing… much." Dean said winking at me.

"That's exactly right, nothing." I said laughing. "How do you put up with him?" I asked Sam.

"Oh believe, it's hard work. He is a pain in the ass most of the time." Sam replied grinning.

"Dude!" I'm offended. That's hurtful." Dean said.

I laughed again. "Doubtful. He is probably telling the truth. You do seem like you can get on people's nerves."

"What is this? Pick on Dean day or something." He asked throwing his hands up dramatically.

"Anyway I really better be getting home." I said. "Not that anyone is expecting me, but I should go anyway. Thank you for all your help." I said brushing past Sam and opening the door.

"We still didn't change your bandages." Dean called out.

"I'm sure I will be fine until I get home." I said feeling myself start to shake.

"Oh really?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm not fine, you don't have to be such a smartass about it." I said feeling my legs get weaker and weaker with every passing second. Sam reached out and caught me just as my legs finally gave up the fight to keep standing. "This is just not my day." I muttered blowing a strand of hair off my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So here is another chapter of my story. It is mostly talking, but you do get to know more about Melissa. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks! Luv Lauren

The next morning I woke up and found myself still in the motel room. "Morning sunshine." I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at Dean who was sitting on the other bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out so we decided to let you sleep here again, seeing as we have no idea where you live and we couldn't exactly ask you with you being asleep and everything. We also finally changed your bandages."

"Well if you had just let me go home the _first_ time I wanted to leave, then you wouldn't have had to baby sat me again." I said angrily.

"Well if we had done that, then you still would have passed out and you would have been worse off, you said no one was expecting you, so you should be grateful we saved your ass." He shot back."

I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to go off at you like that. It's just that… what the hell am I wearing!" I exclaimed finally noticing that I was wearing a short sleeve grey top.

"Um, oh yeah that." He said scratching his head while looking very embarrassed.

"You better start explaining this right now little boy." I said trying to sound stern while barely containing my laughter.

"Well you see… um well Sam went o bed and I was getting ready to sleep on the couch when I noticed that your shirt was covered in blood from your wounds. So I uh decided to put one of mine on you."

"So… you changed my top while I was sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry." He said looking really guilty.

I leaned over and took his hands in mine. "Dean, it's fine, really. I trust you. I have just met you and you have done so much for me, I don't know who I can thank you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you thinking I'm some crazy guy who takes advantage of girls." He said looking into my eyes.

"I'm positive. Don't worry so much, it'll give you wrinkles." I said laughing.

"Oh God no!" He said in mock horror. "I can't believe you didn't wake up though. You were so out of it man."

"I can be a heavy sleeper sometimes." I replied.

"Hey guys." Sam said walking out of the bathroom. "Who wants the next shower?"

"Me!" I said running into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Not fair!" Dean yelled after me.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom clean. Dean ran past me and slammed the door. "Enjoy your shower!" I yelled through the closed door.

"You better have left me some hot water!" he shouted back.

"So how long have you been hunting for?" Sam asked me.

"For as long as I can remember." I said. "It feels like forever, I grew up hunting."

"Why did you start?" I don't mean to pry, Dean usually does that. But we haven't met any other hunters yet, and I didn't think the first one would be a girl."

"Basically because my mother was killed when I was just a baby." I said feeling tears start to build up. "My dad swears that she was pinned to the ceiling in my nursery. I don't remember much, but dad said she just burst into flames. After that he just changed, he didn't eat or sleep much, he became obsessed with finding the thing that killed her. The thing that destroyed our family. He taught me everything he found out about the supernatural, I was trained in martial arts and weaponry. I kind of resent him for raising me like I was some sort of soldier, but it's my family so I don't really have a choice. And I have been hunting ever since." I said feeling the tears finally slide down my face.

"Oh Melissa, I'm so sorry. The same thing happened to us, in my nursery. That's what we are trying to hunt down." He said walking over to me and giving me a hug.

I looked up at him. "Really? That makes no sense, why would it kill both of our mothers?" I asked brushing my tears away.

"I don't know." He said softly.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out. "Ok, who wants breakfast? I'm starving." Sam and I let go of each other and looked at him. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Dean, don't…" Sam started to say.

"No, it's ok." I interrupted. "You can tell him."

"Tell me what dude?" Dean asking focusing his attention on Sam.

"Melissa's mother was killed the exact same way as mum was. "Sam said giving him a look."

"Are you serious." Dean asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah unfortunately. I am."

"I'm so sorry Mel." He said giving me a hug as well.

I smiled. "It's ok, it was a long time ago. I think about my mum everyday but I have to believe that she is in a better place and besides I know she is watching out for me."

"I'm sure she is." Sam said smiling.

"Alright, no offence." Dean said. "But this is turning into a chick flick moment, so lets go get breakfast and then we can decide hat our next move is Sammy." He said patting him on the shoulder.

"Dean…"

"Yeah? What is it dude?"

"It's Sam!" he shouted.

**Well… there you go, another chapter, hope it wasn't horrible! Hangs head in shame I'll try get the next chapter up soon! Have a good one Guys! Take Care.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me so thank you so much!

**Here is another chapter, I know there hasn't been much action yet but I promise it is coming up soon. These first few chapters are mainly about the interaction between the characters. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Love Lauren.**

We found a little cafe about two blocks away from the motel. "Are you guys ready to order?" A young waitress asked us after we had found a table.

"We sure are." Dean said flashing his trademark grin.

"What will it be then?" she asked returning the smile.

"I'll have bacon and eggs and a coffee." Sam said handing her his menu.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same." Dean said.

"Not a problem." She said looking at him. "And what about you?" she asked finally turning her attention to me.

"Well let's see, I'll have two pieces of toast, some bacon, three pancakes and a glass of water. Thank you." I said giving her a small smile. Sam and Dean both looked at me. "What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I love a girl that can eat!" Dean said.

"Hell yeah, I'm not gonna starve myself to look good. I love food too much." I said laughing.

"I swear you guys are made for each other." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, the perfect couple." I said sarcastically.

Dean looked up from his phone that he had pulled from his pocket when I was ordering. "Sam, we have new co-ordinates."

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll check the map when we get back to the motel."

Twenty minutes later we had all finished eating and were on the way back to the motel. "Ok, so where is dad sending us this time?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed.

Dean looked up at him. "Sammy, looks like we are going to Springfield Missouri. Start packing."

I cleared my throat. "Um… could you drop me off at my apartment first?"

"Yeah not a problem." Dean said grabbing their bags. "Let's go."

My apartment wasn't that far from the motel where the boys were staying so it didn't take us long to get there. "Well I guess this is it guys, good luck with everything. Keep each other safe ok?" I said suddenly realising that I was going to miss these strange boys that were now oddly in my life.

"You too." Sam said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Dean said turning around and looking at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Come with us." He repeated.

I looked at Sam who was just as shocked as what I was. "Are you serious? I would love to come with you guys, but I don't want to be a pain or anything."

"You won't be, we can use all the help we can get. Right Sam?" Dean said elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Sure, why not. Might be fun." Sam said.

"Ok, I'll go pack. Be back in a few." I said jumping out of the car and running inside.

"Dude, who about asking me first before deciding things like that." Sam said looking at Dean.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but I think it's a good idea, she knows about the supernatural, she can help us. And she is a pretty cool chick. I don't see what the big deal is."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that she is hot and you think you can score with her?"

"Of course not Sammy. I'm a professional!.

We got to Springfield by nightfall the next day. Dean pulled he car into a motel parking lot. He went inside and spoke to the person at the front desk while Sam and I waited in the car. A few minutes later he came back out to the car. "Ok, there was a bit of a problem, they only had one room left and it has a single bed and a double bed." He said looking at me. "If you're uncomfortable with that, then we can go somewhere else."

"Don't be stupid Dean, it's fine. We have all shared a room before. It's no big deal." I said getting out of the car. "God, your such a drama queen!" I said punching him in the shoulder.

"I am not!" he retorted rubbing his arm.

"Ok, guys let's just go in. You two are like little children." Sam interrupted.

Dean and I looked at each other. "Are not!" we said at the same time.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys. I'm going inside you two can stay out here all night or you can follow me." He grabbed his duffel bag and walked off.

"Sorry about that. He can be a jerk sometimes." Dean said looking at Sam's retreating figure.

"It's fine." I said smiling. "No problem.

"Ok, well I hate to admit it but Sam is right, we should probably go inside it looks like it is gonna start to pour down with rain any minute now. I'll grab your bag for you." He said leaning in to fetch it from the floor. "Geez, what have you got in here? Bricks?" he said placing it on the ground beside my feet.

I laughed. "No just clothes, weapons, shoes, make up, books…"

"So basically a whole bunch of crap?" he said.

"You could put it that way I guess." I said looking at him.

He laughed and swung his own bag over his shoulder. He bent down to grab my bag the same time that I reached for it. "Ouch!" he yelled bumping his head against mine.

"Yeah, that wasn't a pleasant feeling." I said rubbing my head. "I can already feel a bump."

"Really?" he said stepping closer to me and putting his hand gently on my head. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy." He said softly looking into my eyes.

"It's ok. I'll survive. I've had worse." I whispered. He suddenly straightened up and backed away from me a little. "Ok, well we have everything. Let's go." He said walking towards the room.

"I don't get you Dean Winchester." I said staring after him. I sighed and followed him into our room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter of my story. I hope it isn't sucking that badly. I write most of it late at night so I'm sorry if it's horrible!**

**Fingers crossed that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Love Lauren.**

A few hours later Sam was sleeping on the single bed, Dean, who had insisted that I have the double bed was now trying to get comfortable on the small couch. After several minutes of listening to him to try and get comfortable I was fed up. I threw the covers off me and softly padded over to him. "Dean." I whispered touching his shoulder gently.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked looking up at me. "I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, well I was trying to sleep, but it's kinda difficult when you keep rolling all over the place while trying to get comfortable."

"I'm comfortable." He said while frowning and moving around again.

"Your not, you've just proved me right. How can you possibly say that you are comfortable on this thing? I mean look how small it is." I said kicking the side of it. "Dean, this is silly, there is a perfectly good bed over there but you are choosing to sleep on this piece of crap."

"I'm fine." He grumbled. "Go back to bed."

"Nope. I'm gonna stand right here until you agree to come sleep in the bed." I said crossing my arms and staring down at him.

"Oh, alright then." He said standing up.

"It's about time. God you're a stubborn ass!" I said turning and walking away.

"Love you too sweetheart." He said sarcastically.

I sighed and slid back into bed. "Now, isn't this better than the couch?" I asked.

"Yeah heaps." He said moving closer to me. "Hope you don't mind but I'll probably still move around a little but. If it gets too annoying though you can send my ass back to the couch."

"It's ok, I move around aswell." I said looking at him only to notice that he had already fallen asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up and found myself wrapped up in Dean's arms. "Morning." He whispered so softly in my ear that it sent chills down my spine.

I turned my head to look at him. "Hey, how long have you been awake for?"

"Well its 7.00, so about half an hour." He said smiling.

"And you've been watching me sleep that whole time?" I asked feeling my face grow hot.

"Well I didn't have much choice, I couldn't move." He said nodding to his arm that I was laying on. "Besides I didn't want to wake you. You look beautiful when you sleep."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"No problem." He whispered back. "Sam is still sleeping, so I was thinking maybe we could go get something to eat and find out what's been happening up here."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said.

"Ok, well I'm, going to have a shower then we can go." He said getting out of bed and grabbing clean clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

"No worries." I said to the now closed door. I glanced over at Sam who was still sleeping peacefully. I shook my head. I couldn't believe that I was on the road with these two boys who I barely know. "Why am I even here?" I muttered to myself. _Because you feel safe with them you idiot _I thought. _They are both sensible men, Sam more so than Dean but still you know that you can trust them. Besides you can't walk away now, you've grown attached to them. Especially Dean, you've dated boys before but no one like Dean. He was sweet and funny and he understands what you are going through. _I started laughing. "God, I'm acting like we are already a couple. I don't even know if he likes me and I'm sure as hell not telling him how I feel until I'm sure he feels the same way." I said pulling on my jeans.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked walking out of the bathroom.

I nodded. "Yep, let's go. We left a note for Sam explaining where we had gone and put it on the table beside his bed. I walked out the door and waiting until Dean had locked it behind him before getting in the Impala. We drove around town for a while before settling on a small café called Linda's café. We had found a table and wee just relaxing and waiting for our food to come when a group of teenage girls sat down in the booth opposite us. Dean's attention immediately went to them. I sighed and kicked his shin.

"Ow!" he said. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why do you always have to stare at girls?" I whispered.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jealous?" he asked winking at me.

I felt my face grow hot and knew I was blushing. "So what if I was?" I asked back.

He laughed. "You are jealous! I knew it. If you really want to know, I'm not staring, I'm listening to what they are saying. It sounds like our kind of thing."

I promptly fell silent and also listened in on their conversation. I felt guilty eavesdropping but if Dean was right and it was our kind of gig then we had to know what was going on. "I swear I'm never going back to Amanda's house again." One girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"Oh come on Kelly. I'm sure you guys just imagined it." The one with blonde hair replied.

"Brooke, you weren't there. Ok. It was scary. And I didn't imagine it either. Her bedroom door just opened by itself, how could it do that when we had made sure it was closed properly."

"Maybe there was a breeze coming from the window." The last girl suggested.

"No Jess. The window was shut aswell." The girl named Kelly said. "Besides that doesn't explain the light flickering or the footsteps we heard."

"Your so dramatic Kel. I'm sure none of that happened." Brooke said. "Come on Jess, let's go. See you later Kel. Be sure to let us know if anything else spooky happens." They both laughed and walked away leaving Kelly sitting there all alone.

I noticed a tear run down her face. Dean started to stand up to go over to her but I grabbed his arm and made him sit again. "Let me go." I said. I shimmied out of our booth and took the two steps over to Kelly's table. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." She said looking at me.

I sat down opposite her. "My name is Melissa, I couldn't help overhearing you and your friends talking. I know what its like to see something strange and not have people believe you."

"They think I'm crazy." She whispered.

"I'm sure they will forget about this in a few days. After all they are your friends. I believe you Kelly and I need your help, I need you to tell me where Amanda lives." I said.

"Why?" I don't even know you. I don't understand why you want to know that."

"I can help, please just trust me." I said looking at her.

"Ok, um she lives on Larkin street. 19 Larkin street."

"Great thanks." I said standing up. I nodded to Dean who also stood up.

"Your welcome…" she said sounding confused.

"You did really good in there." Dean said once we were outside.

"Yeah I know. If I had let you go over and speak to her, all you would have come back with is her phone number." I said opening the car door and getting in.

"Hey!" he exclaimed looking a cross between shocked and offended.

Get in the car Dean. I said laughing.

**Well what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna hunt me down and bash me for even starting it? Lol. (hope not!)**

**Please review!**

**Next part will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! What's going on? Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so kind! You really make my day! Love Lauren.**

When we got back to the motel. Sam was awake and watching TV. "Hey guys, how was breakfast? Thanks for waking me by the way." He said sarcastically.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… both you and I know that if I had tried to wake you up you would have told me to get stuffed, hit me or possibly even both." Dean said with an amused look on his face.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, you've done it before."

I stared at the two bickering brothers, they were alike in so many ways without even realising it. "Anyway" I said interrupting them. "We also found out that there is a possible spirit at this girl Amanda's house."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"We were listening in on her friend's conversation and one of them mentioned flickering lights and hearing footsteps." Dean said.

"That does seem like a spirit." Sam said. "Ok. Where does she live?"

"On Larkin street." I said. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later we were out front of Amanda's house. It was a red brick two story house with a nicely trimmed lawn and flowers blooming on both sides of the pathway that led to the big wooden door. We all marched up the path silently and in a single line like the warriors that we were. Dean rapped on the door and then blew on his knuckles. "That hurt." He muttered.

"Anyone else would have used the doorbell" I said pointing to it. "Not you, dumbass."

"Bite me." He snapped back just before the door was flung open.

"Can I help you?" the man standing before us asked.

"Hello sir." Sam said stepping forward. "My name is Sam, this is Dean and Melissa. We are with the house commission and we have been receiving calls from some the houses in your neighbourhood. They have claimed to be hearing or seeing strange things. So our boss has sent us out to investigate. Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Not really. My name is Scott by the way." He said ushering us inside and closing the door. "Follow me, we can go in the lounge room and talk." I looked at dean who shrugged his shoulders.

"So you haven't noticed anything strange?" Dean asked sitting down on the couch. I sat next to him and Sam sat on a chair opposite us.

"Like I said, nothing that I would consider odd. A few lights flicker once in a while but that's about it." Scott said.

"What about other members of your family?" I asked. "Have they seen or heard anything?"

"Um, well my daughter Amanda had one of her friends over the other night and they told me that they had heard footsteps and that her bedroom light had flickered like I said before. I thought they were just making it up, so I didn't believe them. You know how kids can be. I assure you there is nothing wrong with this house."

As if on cue, the room started to shake. I grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed tight. Pictures fell to the ground and smashed. A chair behind Sam was flung against the wall and broke into pieces. After a few minutes the shaking ceased as if it never began to start with. "You sure about that Scotty boy?" Dean asked staring at him.

**Well there you go. One more chap for you to read. I know it's short. I'm sorry! Lol. I might put another chap up before I go to bed if you guys are lucky. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Back again. I'm bored. But slightly inspired tonight so I thought I would put another chapter up for you special people cause the last one was kinda short. Here you go!**

**Love Lauren.**

"Alright so we are definitely dealing with a spirit." Sam said sitting down in front of his laptop once we were back at the motel. "Let's find out which one."

Dean flopped down on the bed causing his shirt to ride up and expose his toned stomach. "You alright Mel?" he asked looking at me. "You're staring pretty hard."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe that he had caught me staring at him. Damn it. "Yeah, I'm fine Dean, just thinking."

"Found him." Sam called out before Dean could say anything else. "Ethan Schultz took his own life in that house thirty years ago."

"Ok, great. Now all we need to do is find out where he is buried, dig his ass up, salt and burn his bones and then we are done." Dean said. "God, we are good."

I laughed. "At least you think you are."

"Ha Ha. Someone thinks they are funny." He said throwing a pillow at me.

I caught it and threw it back. "I don't think I am, I know I am."

"Guys, if you'd both stop acting like five year olds for two seconds and listen to me. We can't burn his bones, he was cremated." Sam said.

Dean and I looked at each other. "Oh" he said.

"We have a problem." I added.

"Well not really, we could just do a ritual and clense the house." Sam suggested.

"Will that work?" I asked.

"It will if we find the proper ritual to use." Dean said.

"Ok, well you two look through dad's journal. I'm starving so I will go and get food for us." Sam said grabbing the keys and leaving.

"Man… research is not my thing." Dean said standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower.

"No problem." I said grabbing the journal and flicking it open.

Half an hour later Dean emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. A cloud of steam surrounded him. "So did you find anything?"

I glanced up at him and quickly adverted my eyes. "Um, yeah actually. There is a cleansing ritual in here that we can use."

"Great." He said waling over to me. "Someone deserves a hug."

I jumped off the bed and backed away from him. "No way, your gonna get my clothes wet!"

"Oh come on." He said walking towards me with outstretched arms and a goofy smile on his face. I ducked under his arms and started to run when he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me on the bed. "Got ya now." He exclaimed sitting on my stomach preventing my escape. He shook his head back and forward spraying little droplets of water on me.

"Stop it!" I said while laughing. "Your such a pain."

He laughed and stood up. "I know, but you love it."

"No I only put up with it because I have to." I said poking my tongue out at him before running to safety in the bathroom. After I had my shower and was dressed I opened the bathroom door and walked into the main room. Dean and Sam were sitting on the bed talking in low voices. "Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked pulling a hair tie off my wrist and putting my hair up.

They both looked up at me. "Um, nothing." Dean said while a pink flush formed on his cheeks.

"So Dean says that you found a ritual that we can use for tonight." Sam said looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, we just have to spray holy water in each room of the house and recite an incantation."

"Sounds easy." Dean said.

"Since when is anything we do easy?" I asked. "Did you call Scott and tell him to get his family out of the house for a few hours?"

"Yeah I called him earlier. He left a key for us aswell." Sam said.

"Alright then. Time to send this sucker back where he belongs. Let's go boys." I said opening the door and heading towards the car.

**Hope you all enjoyed that Chapter! I'm tired. It's 10pm here in Oz so I might go to bed soon! Gotta work at 8! I'll try and get another chapter up in the next few days… or I might make you wait.**

**Love Lauren.**

**Please Review Guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. How is it going? Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My friend has been having problems so I have been helping her. Here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is crap! Try to enjoy!**

**Love Lauren**

It was just starting to get dark when we arrived at Amanda's house for the second time that day. "Where did Scott say the key was?" Dean asked when we reached the door.

"It's under the mat." Sam said.

Dean bent down, retrieved the key and opened the door. "Alright we will split up and each do a couple of rooms. I'll stay down here, you two go upstairs and cover those rooms. Then we will meet back in the lounge room for the incantation."

"Ok." Sam and I both said. Sam walked towards the stairs. "I'll go left." He yelled back down.

I started to follow him but Dean grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him. "What's wrong?" I asked staring into his eyes. We were standing so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Be careful. Once this spirit realises what we are up to it will try and stop us." He whispered. "Be on the look out for anything, I won't be there to protect you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled and pulled his head down to mine. "I'm a big girl Dean, I can take care of myself." I said.

"I know, I just worry sometimes about you and…"

I cut him off by suddenly kissing him. His arms circled around my waist and he deepened the kiss by pulling me closer. After a few minutes I pulled away. "We should start, Sam is probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah ok, we can continue this later." He said.

"If your lucky." I said giving him another quick peck. "Watch your back Dean." I said walking up the stairs. I got to the top and immediately went to the right. I unhooked my bottle filled with holy water from my belt and made my way to the first room. It had a big yellow sign on it that said Michael's room. Do not enter. I ignored the sign, pushed the door open and walked in.

It was a decent sized bedroom, bigger than the one I had when I was younger. I was kind of jealous, but quickly remembered what I was there to do. I sent a few blasts of holy water into each corner of the room and the exited it. The room opposite Michael's was the bathroom. Nothing special to look at in there so I quickly sprayed the room and left. The last room I guessed was Amanda's judging by all the make up that was scattered everywhere and all of the posters up on the wall. I walked over for a closer look. There were posters of Simple Plan, Nickelback and Green Day covering her walls. "My kind of girl." I said as I cleansed her room. I closed her door behind me and made my way back downstairs. I walked into the lounge room where Dean and Sam were already waiting for me. Sam was sitting on the couch holding and ice pack to his head and Dean was standing next to him looking worried. "What happened to you?" I asked walking over to Dean who immediately put his arm around me.

"I was upstairs in the parent's bedroom, just looking around when the freaking lamp flew off the table and hit me in the head. The pictures fell off the wall and then everything that wasn't bolted down was coming at me. It was crazy." Sam said. "So I quickly cleansed the room and ran like hell."

"Did anything happen to you?" Dean asked me.

I shook my head. "No, everything was fine."

"Same with me. Jeez Sammy getting a little rusty there aren't ya?" you always seem to be getting hurt." Dean said smiling.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" I asked. "All we have to do now is say the incantation. And then we are done." I said pulling it out of my pocket.

"Yeah let's finish this thing." Dean said. As soon as the words had left his mouth he was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" came the response. He slowly pushed himself of the ground and looked at us. "Why did that happen to me?"

"Maybe the spirit thought you deserved it." Sam said.

I started laughing. "You guys never stop do you?" I asked looking at Dean. He had a look on his face that showed he was about to say some smartass comment. I watched as the look quickly changed to a look of fear.

"Melissa, look out behind you." He yelled.

I turned around to see the six-foot wooden bookcase that I was standing in front of start to shake and then fall. I tried to move but I couldn't, I was frozen in that spot. I was helpless. The bookcase crashed down on top of me pinning me to the floor. "Dean…" I whispered before everything went dark.

**Well there you go… what's gonna happen to Melissa? Only I know.. Ha ha ha. **

**Keep reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I didn't think that anyone would like my story!

**Thank you so much. Here is the next chapter.**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to discover that I was back in our crappy room at the motel. I looked around the room and saw Sam and Dean sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Hey guys." I said. "What the hell happened?"

They both jumped up and ran over to me. "Are you ok bub?" Dean asked kissing me on the head.

"I feel a little light headed and a bit sore but other than that I'm ok I guess."

"Your lucky." Sam added. "I've never seen Dean move so fast, as soon as the bookcase was on you he ran over and yelled at me to help him lift it. You were unconscious so Dean out you in the car where you would be safe while I finished the incantation."

"So its over?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Scott's house looked like a hurricane had gone through it, but he was grateful we stopped the spirit before it hurt anyone in his family."

"Instead we are they ones who get our asses kicked. I swear this is like the tenth time I have been knocked out since I met you guys." I said.

"Nah, its more like three. But who's counting?" Sam said smiling.

"Great thanks." I said sitting up. "Um, guys. What's wrong with my arm?" I asked noticing that it was just dangling limply at my side.

"Oh yeah that. " Dean said. "It's dislocated. It must have happened back at the house. We were going to wait until you were awake before we put it back in place."

"That's just fantastic!" I said sarcastically. "Ok, I'm awake now. Fix me please."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "We don't have anything to give you for the pain."

"It's ok, just do it." I said.

They both looked at each other. "Ok, I'll hold her down while you put it back in place." Dean said.

Sam nodded and grabbed my arm. "Are you ready?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm ready to be in pain!" I retorted. "I'm fine. I just want my arm back the way it's supposed to be."

Dean sat down next to me. "You'll be fine babe. This has happened to me tons of times." He leant in and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and gave into the kiss. I was having the best time and just starting to enjoy myself when I felt a hard tug on my arm and heard a loud crack. I pushed Dean away with such force that he fell off the bed.

"Oh my God! That hurts so bad." I yelled. "Holy crap! I never wanna experience that again"

"Well your arm is back to normal at least" Sam said. "It might be sore for a few days though, so don't put too much pressure on it."

"Thanks baby. I appreciate being pushed to the ground." Dean said standing up and brushing some fluff off his shirt.

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to hurt that much. Nice job at distracting me though."

"I try." He said smiling.

A few hours later we were all sitting down and eating dinner. I was lying on my stomach on the bed, Dean was sitting at the table and Sam was sitting on the couch. "This is good." I said putting more of my ice cream into my mouth.

"Give me some." Dean said jumping up on the bed.

"No, I don't think you deserve ice cream. If you wanted some then you should have got your own." I said.

"Yeah but I didn't want it then. I want some now." He said lunging at me. He grabbed the bowl out of my hand and stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Mmm good."

"That's enough for you" I said grabbing it back.

"I don't think so. It's mine now!" he said reaching for it again.

"You want it Dean? Alright here you go." I said smearing ice cream all over his face. "Enjoy that baby."

Sam burst out laughing. "Dean you look ridiculous." He grabbed his phone and took a picture.

"I'll get you back for that Sammy!" he said grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head. He bent down and wiped his face all over mine so now I had just as much ice cream on me as he did.

"Sam help me!" I yelled.

"Oh hell no. I'm not getting near you guys." He said laughing.

Dean finally crawled off me. "That's what you get for not sharing!" he exclaimed.

"Your suck a jerk." I said grabbing my Pj's and going into the bathroom. A few minutes later I came back wearing my Pj's and no trace of ice cream. Sam was just getting into bed. Dean was already in the other one.

"Night Mel." Sam called out.

"Goodnight Sam." I said back.

I pulled the blankets back and got into bed. "Night Melissa." Dean whispered kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight Dean." I said snuggling down in the blankets and placing my head on his chest.

"By the way you still taste like ice cream." He said.

"I wonder why. Maybe if you hadn't put it all over me in the first place" I said smiling.

"You started it."

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"Dean. Mel?"

"Yeah what is it Sam?" Dean asked.

"Can you please shut the hell up!" he yelled.

"Sorry Sam." I said.

"Yeah it was all Mel." Dean muttered.

"Babe?" I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sam's right. You really need to shut up!" I said laughing.

Well there is another chapter. I know it's a little bit silly. Sorry if you hate it!

**Love Lauren.**


	9. AN!

**Hey Guys.**

I just thank you to everyone who gave my story a chance and who read it! It was my first supernatural fan fic ever and I'm so glad that you guys like it.

**I am quite proud of it, but it is almost over. There are only another few chapters to go and then this story will end even though I don't want it to. I have had a lot of fun writing it.**

**So I was wondering what you guys would like to see happen…**

**How would you like to see it end?**

**Should Melissa go her own way?**

**Should someone die?**

**Would you like a sequel to this story?**

I have a few ideas that I wanna try out but I just wanted to get some suggestions from you guys.

**Anyway Thanks again. The next chap will prob be up tomorrow night.**

**I'm gonna go watch an episode of Supernatural right now!**

**Have A Good One!**

**Love Lauren**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone!**

**Well it's been fun writing this story. I almost don't want this to be the end! Thank you all for being so kind and liking this story!**

**Anyway here is the last Chapter to Hunters.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo **

The next morning I woke up early. I looked over at Sam who had his blankets tossed all over the place. It looked like he had been fighting someone or something in his sleep. Then I looked down at Dean who was lying on his stomach and was snoring lightly. I stifled a laugh and slowly wriggled my way out of the bed. I crept over to my bag and grabbed my jeans and a light blue tank top. The guys wouldn't be awake for a while so I decided I would go and get breakfast for all of us. I grabbed Dean's keys off the table and quietly slipped out the door.

I got into the Impala and tore out of the parking lot. I found a little café nearby which had a breakfast menu. Fifteen minutes later I was pulling back into the parking lot of the motel. I grabbed my wallet and the food and drinks off the front seat, grateful that none of it had spilled or I never would have heard the end of it. Just as I reached to open the door it was flung open and Dean was standing there. "Where have you been? I woke up and couldn't find you, I was worried."

"Calm down. I took your car cause I went to get breakfast for us." I said showing him the food.

"Calm down? Calm down.? You disappear before we wake up, you take my car and your telling me to calm down." He repeated.

"Yes."

"Wrong thing to say Mel" Sam said looking up from his laptop.

"I can't believe you took my car." Dean said again.

"Babe, you were sleeping. I didn't think it would be a big deal." I said pushing past him and setting the food on the table.

"But… but that's my car. It's my baby. What would have happened if you had crashed it.?" He said.

I turned around and looked at him. "I thought I was your baby."

"You are but…"

"And it's nice to know that you care about your car more than me. Really Dean your concern, it's overwhelming." I said.

"Mel it's not like that. You know I care about you alot. Come here" he said grabbing my arms and pulling me closer to his body. "I promise you're my number one baby girl, of course you come before any car." He whispered before kissing me.

"Oh, that's sweet." I said pulling away from him and sitting on the bed.

"God, you guys really need to stop doing things like that in front of me." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam. Your brother is just so cute." I said.

"Kill me now" he muttered. "Anyway I have been surfing the net all morning looking for our next gig and I think I have found something. I know where we have to go next." He said showing us what he was looking at.

Dean grabbed his clothes and started stuffing them into his bag. "Get your things together." He said looking and Sam and I.

We knew better than to argue. So we all packed our belongings in silence and headed out to the Impala ready to face whatever was out there.

**Well there it is. The end of the story! I can't believe it's all finished.**

**I'm proud of it. Thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**PS. There will be a sequel to this story. It will be up soon. It's called Another Hunt.**

**Love Lauren.**


End file.
